Closer To The Edge
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Growing up as Bobby Singer's daughter is hard, it's even harder when you have something to do with the apocalypse and no one knows what the hell it is. Better inside Castiel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been a while since I've written a new **_**Supernatural**_** story; I've been working on my **_**NCIS: Los Angeles**_** stories and my **_**Doctor Who**_** stories. Plus year twelve is pretty hectic. I've found a new favorite show in **_**Rush**_**. It's my new favorite Australian show.  
Anyways; I really hope you like this story and no flames PLEASE! I never hand them out mainly because I don't like to receive them.  
Please review and please enjoy. Xx  
this is going to be dedicated to my friend Mitchell who passed away a few weeks ago. **

**I don't own ANYTHING except for anyone you don't really recognize from the series.**

_remember one moment, I tried to forget  
I lost myself, is it better not said  
Now I'm closer to the edge_

It was a thousand to one  
And a million to two  
Time to go down in flames and I'm taking you  
Closer to the edge

No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again  
No, I'm not saying I'm sorry  
One day maybe we'll meet again

"Ughhhh" Nineteen year old Imogen Singer complained from the back seat of the 1969 Chevrolet Impala; her hands clutched her stomach as she was doubled over. A hand on her back let her know that the other person (one who was once an angel) who was in the back seat with her was trying to comfort her in some way.  
Her dark brown hair fell around her face as she stuck her head between her knees "This is horrible" Her cheeks blew out slightly in a throw-up motion. 

Dean Winchester, the eldest of the infamous 'Winchester brothers' looked at her in his review mirror "I don't care, Imogen, that you're Bobby's daughter; but if you throw up in my car, I'll kill you" He warned.  
Sam; the youngest brother, looked behind him at Imogen and gave her a slightly bemused look "I told you_ not_ to eat all those pancakes back there"  
"I swear to God if I hear one more person say 'I told you so'; I will rip them limb from limb" Imogen warned as Castiel rubbed her lower back gently. 

Sam laughed as he turned back to the front of the car "You have no one to blame but yourself" He laughed; resting his head against the window with a smile.  
"I'll kill you" Imogen grumbled as another fit of sickness came over her; once again her cheeks blew out "Dean, you might want to pull the car over" She stated as her hand rushed up to her mouth.  
Dean quickly did as he was told and climbed out the car; quickly opening the back door for Bobby's only child. She ran out and doubled over the metal barrier; throwing up the contents of her breakfast. 

Castiel climbed out of the car, as did Sam and walked over to Dean who was rubbing Imogen's back as she continued to throw up.  
"You've never been this sick before when you've eaten out the diner" Sam commented as he leaned against the barrier with Castiel.  
Imogen looked up with a depressed look on her face "I don't know" She looked at Sam and shook her head "No!" As if she knew what he was thinking "I haven't slept with anyone in ages. I'm more or less a virgin again" She explained.  
Sam chuckled "TMI Imogen" He stated. 

"Yep" She threw up again and let out a groan "Cas" She called out as she rested her head on her folded arms "Can you grab my drink bottle from the car" She asked.  
The ex-angel nodded, pushing himself off the barrier and walked towards the parked car.  
Sam looked at her as she rubbed her head on her arms "You alright now?" He asked.  
Imogen narrowed her eyes at him "I feel like crap" She said; she winced slightly as she moved her arm back too fast and it started bleeding once again "Shit" She mumbled as she pulled her jacket back to reveal her long, deep scratch in her arm. 

"Just not your day is it Singer" Dean laughed as Imogen placed her hand on her bleeding wound and started to walk towards Castiel who was walking towards her with her see-through blue water bottle.  
"Thanks" She smiled as she grabbed it off him and took one long drink from it. Castiel eyed her bleeding arm and gave a worried expression at it "What happened?" He asked.  
Imogen shook her head "It's nothing. Just one of my stitches popped. Nothing that can't wait until we get back to Dad's" She explained. 

Castiel walked by her side as they walked back to the car; Imogen taking small drinks from her bottle. Dean climbed back into the driver's seat and waited for his other three passengers to climb in. 

When they arrived at Bobby's house; night had fallen and most of the state was now asleep.

Imogen walked up the all too familiar steps of her home; her arm still covering her bleeding wound while Castiel carried in her bag "You really didn't have to Cas" She explained.  
Castiel nodded "You're injured" He pointed out as he opened the door and waited for her to walk through it.  
"Doesn't matter" Imogen grumbled as she walked into the dusty lounge "Dad; we're home" She called out in a sing-song voice.  
Imogen smiled as her wheelchair bound father came wheeling into the room "Well it's about bloody time. I was starting to get worried about you four" He explained before spotting her bloodied arm "What in hell's name happened to you?" He growled as he observed her arm. 

"Just a little demon problem Dad. It's nothing. Seriously. I was all stitched up; but I popped it" She explained as she walked into the library and pulled out a first aid box.  
Bobby, Sam, Dean and Castiel walked in behind her; "How?" Her father asked.  
Imogen pulled out a needle and thread and handed them to Dean who motioned for her to sit down "Don't worry Daddy. The boys here were looking after me" 

"She was sick" Castiel cut in as Imogen gave a yelp in pain as the needle pierced the skin.  
Bobby looked at his daughter "How sick?"  
Imogen glowered at Castiel and shook her head, biting back another yell of pain "I ate too much. It was nothing"  
Bobby shook his head "If you were having another one of your stupid contests with chuckle head here…" He let the threat linger in the air as he wheeled over to his desk. 

Imogen and Dean threw each other a grin before going back to stitching her arm; "So uh Bobby; how's the search for Lucifer going?" Dean asked.  
Bobby shook his head "Shockingly. No omens are popping up anywhere. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's waiting for something"  
Dean poured a bit of whisky over Imogen's wound and placed a gauze mat over it "Like what?"  
Sam shook his head at his older brother and turned to Bobby "Think he's waiting for me?" He asked. 

Bobby shrugged "Dunno. But whatever it is; I don't like the feel of it one bit"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just finished watching the whole fifth season; I hated "Abandon all hope…" It was so sad; I even cried. But; I also cried at the episode "Swan Song"—can't wait for season six now.  
Thanks for the add's guys! Much appreciated!  
Enjoy!**

_I can almost see it;  
That dream I'm dreaming.  
But,  
There's a voice inside my head sayin'  
you'll never reach it.  
Every step I'm taking.  
Every move I make feels,  
lost with no direction.  
My faith is shaken._

But I.  
I gotta keep trying.  
To keep my head held high.

There's always gonna be an uphill mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move.  
Always gonna be an uphill battle.  
Sometime's I'm gonna have to loose.  
Ain't about how fast I get there.  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side.  
It's the climb.

"So this is your life now" Imogen said to Cas as they walked through the car yard; weaving in and out of the mountains of cars "Walking among us petty humans as one of us" She laughed as she placed her hands in her jacket pockets and shivering slightly.  
Castiel shrugged "It's not so bad. I miss being an angel; but, I'm kind of enjoying the freedom you have" He looked over at her and saw her shiver "Do you want to go back inside?"  
Imogen shook her head "Not really. I don't want everyone going 'oh Imogen you're sick; you should be resting'" She dryly remarked.  
"How are you feeling?" Castiel asked; following Imogen's idea of sitting on the bonnet of one of the cars. 

Imogen shrugged "I'm feeling fine. It was just the over eating at the diner" She concluded as she looked up at the stars "Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" She asked as she leaned back on her elbows.  
Castiel looked over at her "Anything"  
"What's heaven like?" She inquired as she tried to find her constellation among the stars.  
Castiel looked up at the sky and reminisced about the days "It's not all; halos and white fluffy clouds. It's all about your best memories. The best things in your life" He turned to her "Your paradise" 

Imogen nodded and let out a small sigh "Do you regret rebelling?"  
"Sometimes. But then I think about Dean and how far he's come in this and I realise that it's all worth it" Castiel responded in his usual gravelly voice.  
Imogen scoffed "He's still a dick" She retorted with a laugh; watching as a small white cloud of her breath floated up to the sky.  
Castiel bowed his head slightly "I think it's time we go back inside" He said, sliding off the bonnet. 

Imogen shook her head "You go; I'm going to stay out here for a bit" She said. Castiel hesitated for a moment before climbing back on top of the bonnet with her "I'm not going to leave you out here by yourself" He stated.  
"What's the worst that can happen? Seriously? The apocalypse" She laughed at her own joke.  
Castiel looked at her with an unimpressed look "The apocalypse is happening now" He pointed out.  
Imogen sat up and looked at him "I was just saying that because it's already happening that there's nothing worse—" Upon seeing Castiel's confused face she rolled her eyes "—oh forget it" She said. 

Castiel nodded and leaned back on his hands; also looking up at the sky "What's your idea of paradise?" He asked her.  
Imogen shrugged "I dunno. Having my Mom back, having my Dad up and walking. Sam and Dean being happy. You being happy. World peace?" She threw.  
"I am happy" Castiel stated as he looked at her.  
Imogen looked back at him "Really? But, you're _human_. That's quite a demotion from being an angel Cas" She responded. 

"Except; I feel useless. Like I can't do anything anymore. I'm human Imogen; but I'm happy" Castiel explained.  
Imogen nodded and smiled "Good for you Cas. It's nice to see that that stick up your ass has disappeared" She slid off the bonnet and grinned as Castiel did the same. The ex- angel followed Imogen through the cars back the way they came "I don't understand that reference" He said dryly. 

Imogen started laughing and placed an arm through Castiel's own "You remind me of my friend's baby sister" She said as they walked up the stairs of the house and stopped; Imogen's face turned serious as she un-looped her arm from Castiel's "Can you promise me something Castiel?" She asked.  
Castiel nodded and turned to face her "Of course"  
"When the whole world is going to shit; and the friggin devil is riding Sam and Dean is taking on Michael. You look after my Dad. Because no matter what he thinks; he doesn't deserve to be in this mess" Imogen said; looking up at the sky and blinking back tears. She was getting tired. 

Castiel looked down at Imogen and narrowed his eyes "I'll be looking after Bobby _and_ you. Because you'll need protecting also" He said slowly, not understanding why Imogen was saying this.  
Imogen looked down and laughed a sad laugh before looking up at Cas with tears almost falling over her eyes "Don't be stupid Castiel. You and I both know that I'm not making it out of this whole damn thing alive"  
"Why do you say that?" He was curious to figure out what Imogen was thinking to make her say these kinds of things to him. 

"Because I'm no one Cas. Dean is Michaels' vessel, Sam's Lucifer's vessel; Dad is the reasoning point behind the two of them. Along with you. Me? What am I? I'm this _kid_. I'm not even old enough to drink in a bar!" Imogen exclaimed as she threw her arms up "I have no reason to even be fighting in this thing. Except that I'm trying to help my family. But other then that, I'm just-useless" She bowed her head and suddenly felt stupid and self conscious. 

Castiel shook his head "You are someone. You have your role to play in all this too Imogen. You're just as important as Dean or Sam. You just need to see it" He explained.  
Imogen looked up at Castiel and blew out a breath "We should go back inside. Dad will probably be wondering what I'm doing out here" She turned to the door before turning around to face Castiel "But can you just promise me Castiel?"  
Castiel couldn't find any other answer; he knew that there was the possibility that she may be killed at any time. Now more so then ever. So all he said was "I will try"

Imogen smiled at him and pulled open the door and walked inside. Castiel paused for a moment before looking over his shoulder at the car yard; the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.  
He could feel someone's eyes watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arrrggg! I dropped my phone in a puddle today and now the touch screen won't work that well. Rage!  
Enjoy while I throw my phone numerous times into the wall. :**

_So one day he found her crying  
coiled up on the dirty ground.  
Her prince finally came to save her.  
And the rest you can figure out._

But it was a trick and the clock struck twelve.  
Well make sure.  
To protect her brick by boring brick.  
All the world's going to blow it down.  


Imogen rested her head on the table, a small yawn escaping her mouth before she could stop it.  
"Imogen, honey. Why don't you finish up there and let me and the boys finish it off" Bobby said as he looked over at his daughter with concerned eyes.  
The young brown haired woman shook her head; giving her Dad a weak yet reassuring smile "I'm fine Dad. Seriously. I've worked on a few hours sleep before" She tried to reason. She looked over at Castiel, Sam and Dean who were sitting at a table reading over books. 

"This isn't one of your damn school assignments Imogen. This is the _apocalypse_. Do you understand what that means?" Bobby didn't like getting mad at his daughter; but if it meant that she would go and get some rest, then he would gladly be the monster.  
Imogen shook her head and stood up "I know that Dad. I know that this may be the end of the world. That's why I'm skipping out on school and staying home helping you guys" She continued as she sat back down in her seat.  
"While you're living under _my_ roof, then you'll obey _my_ rules. Understood? Now go to bed and get some sleep" Bobby growled as Imogen slammed her book shut and stormed off into her bedroom; slamming the door so loud that the windows shook.

Bobby sighed and looked at the three men who were now staring at him "She needs her sleep" He stated.  
"We know Bobby" Sam said as he gave the older man a sympathetic smile.  
Dean looked as though he was about to say something but thought better of it while Castiel kept his head down and the bottle of beer clutched in his hands.  
"How much sleep did she get with you boys?" Bobby suddenly asked as he looked at the two brothers.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean said; "Two- three hours maybe. Both Sam and _me_ tried to get her to sleep, hell even _Cas_ here gave it a shot. But for some reason she doesn't want to sleep" 

Dean looked over at Castiel who was sipping from his bottle; his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Dean knew he was thinking about Imogen, mostly because he usually was. Castiel was overly protective of the younger woman and, at first, he thought it was because Imogen was the youngest; but, as Imogen came out on more and more hunts with them, he saw that what Castiel was feeling was way beyond being protective. And he knew it; even if the ex-angel didn't.  
"Any thoughts?" Bobby asked when the room fell silent.  
Castiel finally spoke "Sleeping pills" He suggested as he took another drink from his bottle.  
Dean rolled his eyes "Sure; let's keep her drugged up for the time being" He sarcastically remarked. 

Castiel looked over at Dean and gave him a disapproving look "No need to be mean" He stated.  
Sam looked at the two men and looked back at Bobby "There has to be a reason why she isn't sleeping" He said.  
"There is-" Castiel began as he placed his bottle on the sink and walked over to the three men "-she's worried about the apocalypse. That she's going to loose you all in it" He explained as he sat down in one of the seats.  
Dean nodded "She did take Jo and Ellen's death pretty hard" He pointed out as he leaned against the bookcase. 

"She and Jo were good friends. Pretty much grew up together" Bobby stated as he closed the book he was reading "Has anyone actually talked to her about Jo and Ellen?" He asked the group.  
The three men al bowed their heads in a negative response.  
"We tried once Bobby. But she just wouldn't have any of it" Sam explained as he took a sip from his beer.  
Bobby sighed "Maybe that's the reason why she won't sleep" He said "She might be still grieving" 

Castiel nodded "I can go talk to her if you'd like" He said as he stood up from the table. He waited for Bobby's answer as he nervously held his hands by his side.

"Can you?" Bobby asked as he looked over at the black haired man.  
The ex-angel nodded and made his way up the stairs. He wondered why he was so determined to see Imogen all right again. He didn't feel like this around Dean; he didn't feel as though he had to make sure that the other man was perfectly okay, he didn't have the urge to reach out and touch the other man whenever he was hurt. He felt as though he should ask someone what this meant, what he was feeling inside meant, but it was Bobby's daughter.  
_Bobby's daughter._

Someone who he had known for the past two years; had seen her get her heart broken; had seen her get beaten repeatedly by demons and she had always gotten back up from it all. But this may have been the thing to break her. 

He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer, something which she did almost immediately.  
"Yes Castiel?" Imogen asked in a bored sounding tone. She let out a yawn and waited for Cas to enter the room.  
Castiel stood awkwardly in the center of her room as Imogen resumed her position on the double bed "Your father seems to think there is something wrong with you" He paused for a moment before adding "We all do" 

Imogen looked up from her magazine and said "I'm fine" She looked down at her magazine and flipped a page. She felt the bed sink slightly and looked up at Castiel who was now sitting on her bed.  
"You haven't been sleeping" He stated.  
Imogen's eyes widened slightly in sarcasm "Really?" She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them again "Cas, I'm fine. I mean it!" She exclaimed when Castiel gave her a disbelieving look.  
"I don't believe you" Castiel said as he watched Imogen flop back on her bed. 

Imogen stared at him for a moment "You don't have to Cas"  
"Are you still upset about Jo and Ellen?" Castiel asked carefully, watching as Imogen's shoulders tensed slightly. The younger woman tried to rid herself of the tightness in her chest before answering "No" She knew it was a lie.  
"You were close" Castiel continued.  
Imogen sat up and looked at Castiel with anger in her eyes "I said it's not about them!" She shouted "Just leave me alone" She said more quietly as she fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes.  
She waited until she heard the door close before letting the tears fall down her cheeks. 


End file.
